


petekao 浴室

by Bobule



Category: Pete/Kao - Fandom, Tay/New
Genre: M/M, dark blue kiss ep07 扩写, 浴室play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 深蓝之吻/dark blue kiss ep07 扩写
Relationships: Lover - Relationship, pete 和 kao
Kudos: 44





	petekao 浴室

浴室

你不拍，老娘写🌚

“现在没人了”  
看着pete焉儿坏的表情，kao知道这一顿是免不了了  
pete急切的吻盖在唇上，不管不顾的撬开自己的嘴，那灵活的舌头横冲直撞的在他的嘴里肆意妄为  
腰上的浴巾不知道什么时候掉落下来，pete一手握住了还未清醒的玉/茎，微微粗糙的手来回抚摸  
恋人间最坏也最好的事情不过在于太了解  
不过微微一挑拨，kao的身体就非常忠于自己的感受，身下的肉/棒微微挺/立，pete在这时放开了他，拉着kao的手往自己那摸  
“哦咦！”  
kao吓到，隔着浴巾都能感受到那不小的尺寸  
“不过摸一摸你就这样了！”  
“那还不是饿太久了”  
“色鬼！”  
“只射/你”  
看他玩文字游戏的kao笑了笑，然后微微用力一拉，浴巾就掉下来了，那挺/立也直挺挺宣告着等一下的狂欢  
“就一次啊，等一下还要帮june看音箱”  
“额额额”  
kao听他答应的虽敷衍，但还是握上他的挺/立，和自己的  
两根肉/棒相互摩擦着，kao感觉有些烫手，好像下一秒就要摩擦起火似的  
“ka”  
kao微微回神，看到pete不知道从哪里掏出出来的润/滑剂  
“…你准备真齐全…”  
“额滴！”  
说着，pete抬高了kao的腿，让他盘在自己的腰间，环抱着他，挤了一大坨的润/滑剂就往kao的后/庭去  
凉凉的液体让kao抖了抖，随即进来的手指又在后面进/出着  
“呃…”  
pete知道怎么样能让他舒服，kao被后面的动作吸引了注意力，手上的动作都变慢了  
“啪”  
“啊！干嘛！”  
kao羞红了脸，可恶，竟然…打我！  
“专心点”  
pete顶了顶/胯，kao扁了扁嘴，手上又开始动作，只是这次不敷衍了，但是也要命  
他的手指浅浅软软的虚扶着，一会弄弄囊/袋，一会坏心眼的摩擦着马/眼，不时顺着那崩起的青筋上下/摩擦  
kao听着耳边越来越急促的呼吸声得意一笑，下一秒就被人翻转身子，后面的臀/瓣感受到刚刚自己点的火  
完了，玩脱了  
刚刚只想着要占上风，完全忘了等一下受的还是自己  
听到保险/套被撕开的声音，感受到那肉/棒在臀隙间摩擦，然后慢慢的挤进来  
一开始还有些勉强，kao慢慢放松着身子，很快就容纳了pete的全部  
微微动了几次，见kao的身体开始变得柔软，pete就开始大开大合  
“呃！嗯…”  
kao紧紧捂住自己的嘴，他可没忘记这里是公共浴室  
背后的pete可不管这在哪，放开了弄  
那交/合处的水声在这浴室里被放大，似乎有着回音功能似的，  
kao的腿很快就软了，腰也软了，这姿势确实对他不太友好，这地方也对他不太友好，但是在公共场合的交/合却让彼此都有些亢奋  
“P…pete…我，我好累……你快点好不好…”  
“……你怎么能叫我快点”  
kao轻皱了眉，一时有些无奈的笑了  
pete见他微微转过来的侧脸，心软了，抱着他埋在他脖颈间几个冲/刺，kao也拂上自己的昂/扬，两人一块释放出来  
喘了喘，pete退了出来，然后把安全/套取下打了个结  
kao转身靠在墙上休息，看到了地上陌生的黑色包装  
“嗯？你换了牌子吗？往常不是用的dls？”  
“哦”pete看了眼，捡起地上的东西笑了笑“咱爸给的”  
“什么？！”  
“咱爸给的”pete坏笑着看kao脸红的比刚刚情/欲中还要红的脸  
kao憋红了脸，最后捡起地上的毛巾砸向pete  
“洗澡！”  
“ja～老婆～”


End file.
